


Дела семейные

by Jane_Doe



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ник узнает неожиданную новость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дела семейные

**Author's Note:**

> Добавлена часть вторая.

1.

На протяжении многих лет люди, живущие по соседству с Эдди Монро, считали его хотя и странноватым, но тихим, неприметным и в целом довольно скучным. Когда несколько месяцев назад к Эдди переехал жить обаятельный темноволосый парень, к этим определениям прибавились «гей» и «педик» - в зависимости от воспитания соседей, - что, однако, не делало Эдди в их глазах ни менее тихим, ни менее скучным. Нынешнее августовское утро грозило изменить это мнение в корне. Крики, грохот и прочие отзвуки скандала долетали на улицу даже при закрытых окнах.

\- Ты! Это ты во всем виноват! И не смей меня успокаивать! – надрывался Ник.

Монро, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в дверях кухни, опасливо косился на зажатую в руке сожителя тарелку, пытаясь не пропустить тот момент, когда она полетит ему в голову, и молчал. Сейчас было явно не время напоминать, что теоретически в процессе поучаствовали они оба.

\- Как ты мог меня не предупредить?

\- Ни-и-к… - раскаяние в тоне Монро было почти осязаемым. Будь он сейчас в своей волчьей сущности, оставалось бы лишь прижать уши и завилять хвостом. – Ну прости меня. Я только раз слышал о том, что так бывает. Знаешь, насколько редки такие пары, как у нас?

\- И это должно меня утешить? – тарелка в руке Ника опасно дрогнула. – Что мы – редкая пара? Лучше скажи, что теперь делать?!

\- Мы со всем справимся, ну что ты…

\- О боже, - Ник, вдруг разом растеряв всю ярость, прислонился спиной к холодильнику и съехал на пол. – Работа. Что я скажу на работе? Молчи! – рявкнул он на едва открывшего рот Монро. – Ты представляешь, как я приду к капитану проситься в декрет?

Монро отчетливо вспомнил, как с неделю назад, заехав в участок за Ником, нос к носу столкнулся на крыльце с Ренардом, и тот насмешливый взгляд, которым одарил его капитан.

\- Знаешь, - он осторожно, бочком начал приближаться к Нику, - мне кажется, капитан не будет слишком уж удивлен.

Ник посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

\- Знать ничего не хочу, - с отвращением произнес он.

\- А что хочешь? – рискнул спросить Монро, видя, что любовник, кажется, наконец выдохся и кричать больше не будет – во всяком случае, пока. Он нерешительно погладил Ника по плечу. Тот раздраженно фыркнул, но от прикосновения не уклонился.

\- Пиццу. С мясом! Раз уж я теперь ем за двоих.

Глядя, как Ник направляется в гостиную к телефону, Монро припомнил те несколько страниц из принадлежавшего Мари Кеслер трактата об оборотнях, которые он надежно зарыл в саду под деревом, и поздравил себя с дальновидным решением. Определенно, не стоит пока говорить Нику, что детеныши потрошителей – даже если они потрошители лишь наполовину – не рождаются по одному.

 

2.

Что-то белое навязчиво мелькало во дворе уже довольно долго, но занятому телефонным разговором Нику было не до того, и только положив трубку, он смог, наконец, выглянуть в окно. Ну конечно, как же иначе…

\- Чертова псина… - буркнул Ник и, тяжело поднявшись, направился во двор.

Псина – а точнее, Джокер, чистопородный джек рассел терьер миссис Хиксли, соседки слева – продолжала самозабвенно улучшать ландшафт сообразно своим, собачьим представлениям. Комья земли и травы летели из-под лап фонтаном, и под корнями дерева, где проводились раскопки, уже образовалась солидных размеров нора.

По неизвестным причинам двор собственной хозяйки категорически не устраивал Джокера в качестве площадки для земляных работ, и он избрал для этих целей владения Ника и Монро. Не помогало ничего: ни окрики, ни жалобы хозяйке, ни швыряние в интервента газет, шлепанцев и прочих предметов. Норы продолжали появляться во дворе с завидной регулярностью. В последний раз Монро, дав проступить своему волчьему облику, как следует нарычал на паршивца, и с тех пор несколько недель во дворе все было спокойно. И вот – опять.

Подкравшись сзади (увлеченный любимым занятием Джокер ничего вокруг себя не слышал), Ник рявкнул во весь голос:

\- Пошел вон! – и пес, пулей метнувшись к забору, просочился между рейками домой, на соседний двор.

Ник критически оглядел яму. Закапывать ее он не собирался, как и снова ремонтировать забор – еще чего! Пусть Монро этим занимается. Беременность, при всех сложностях, имела и преимущество – Монро готов был исполнить любой каприз Ника и взять на себя любую работу. Ник честно старался не злоупотреблять этим слишком сильно, но иногда соблазн был уж очень велик.

Он уже собрался возвращаться в дом, когда заметил, что из-под осыпающейся земли под корнями дерева выглядывает какой-то предмет. Присев на корточки, он ухватился, потянул, и через секунду с недоумением рассматривал свернутый в трубку плотный пластиковый пакет, сквозь который просматривались какие-то бумаги.

 

\- Я купил спаржу, апельсины и большой кусок тунца, - объявил Монро, сгружая пакеты на кухонный стол. – Тебе нужно есть больше рыбы, это полезно для…

Он осекся. На столе перед Ником лежал разодранный пластиковый пакет и несколько пожелтевших от времени бумажных листов, исписанных острым старомодным почерком. Ник поднял голову.

У Монро пересохло в горле. Взгляд Ника наводил на мысль, что если именно так Гриммы смотрят на своих жертв, они более чем заслуживают своей репутации. Монро был, конечно, исправившимся потрошителем: соблюдал диету, занимался спортом и не поддавался диким порывам. Но инстинкт самосохранения он точно не утратил. Ни слова не говоря, он развернулся и бросился вон из дома. Вслед неслись крики, и что-то глухо разбилось о дверной косяк прямо над его головой. Монро отстраненно подумал, что это могли быть антикварные настольные часы, которые он закончил ремонтировать вчера, но не обернулся.

 

\- Пей.

Монро автоматически принял предложенный бокал и так же автоматически его осушил, не почувствовав вкуса.

\- Сам виноват. Сразу нужно было признаваться, – сухо заметил Ренард, делая глоток из своего бокала.

Монро посмотрел на него больными глазами.

\- Теперь он меня бросит, - проскулил он.

\- Хотел бы – давно бы бросил. Остынет, никуда не денется. Кстати, сколько будет щен… то есть, детей?

\- Двое, - вздохнул Монро. – У смешанных пар всегда двойни.

\- Ясно, - Ренард со стуком отставил бокал, вышел из комнаты и вернулся с пледом, который протянул Монро. - Диван там, спокойной ночи.

\- Что? Но я думал… А как же Ник, мы что, к нему не поедем?

Породистое лицо капитана приняло то самое страдальческое выражение, которое сопровождало обычно чтение отчетов, составленных стажерами из полицейской академии.

\- Поедем. Завтра. Ник – хороший детектив, мне будет жаль его лишиться, - ответил Ренард и на недоуменный взгляд Монро терпеливо пояснил:

\- Если поедем сейчас, он тебя убьет, и мне придется его арестовать, а это крайне нежелательно – у нас и так раскрываемость падает. Спи.

Укладываясь в постель, Ренард с раздражением думал, что выбрал себе неправильного Гримма. Сначала этот недо-потрошитель, теперь еще и дети… Капитан уже почти задремал, когда в голову ему пришла совершенно чудовищная мысль. Его могут заставить быть крестным!


End file.
